monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crasolios
English name: Crasolios (Cray-sou-lee- os) Romaji: Yotsuya The Crasolios '''is an Elder Dragon that utilizes the new '''Dark Element. First appearing in Monster Hunter Z Ultimate Frontier. Appearance Crasolios have super - dark scales all over their bodies. It has two claws each of its front limbs, and three on each of its hind limbs. Its limbs also have spikes that protrude behind the elbows and ankles. It has a long tail with sharp spines along the vertebra, ending in black and red fur. Perhaps its most distinctive feature is its hunched, spiked back, that holds a pair of gigantic, black masses of hair that it uses to fly. These "wings" cover its face when folded down, hence its titles. Its face harbours strange features - red, compound eyes and a small horn that seems to protrude from the inside of its brain (As shown when its head is broken). It also has red, vein - like markings all over its body. Behaviour Crasolios is described as an "unspeakable evil" by the Guild Knight Captain. Crasolios marks its territory by vomitting a black fluid that slowly evaporates and condenses into black smoke that lies only inches from the ground. This smoke causes plants to wilt and also poisons monsters - a sign used by hunters to track down Crasolios. It can accelerate explosively, but prefers to ambush its prey, which includes young flying wyverns like Rathalos, or powerful Brute Wyverns like Barroth or Duramboros. It can also often be seen scavenging. The Enigmatic Ruins is a perfect place to find Crasolios - damp, secluded, hard to reach and a good spot for ambushing prey that lie below the cliffs. When damaged enough, Crasolios will enter its second Rage mode. Abilities Crasolios utilizes the new Dark element with its attacks, some capable of inflicting Darkblight (Icon showed above), which blinds a hunter. Aside from possessing the Dark element, it can also use the Dragon element with a few of its breath attacks. It can also fling some of the hair on its "wings" in a massive, swirling formation to disorientate its opponents with the deadly parasites that live on it, inflicting the new Infested status ailment. Hunters that are infected with the parasites will have a portion of their health drained when they take damage (The portion drained is equal to 40% of the damage taken). Healing items will not be accessible and health will rapidly be drained if the hunter stands still, making the status ailment very deadly. The ailment can be removed by rolling 5 times, or by taking a Cleanser. However, when the ailment dissipates, the hunter that was infected will take medium damage. Hunters that are infected can pass on the ailment if they walk near a fellow hunter. When Crasolios does one of its super fast attacks, it leaves a trail of hair behind that can also inflict this status ailment. It also has the ability to regurgitate strange black creatures called Dark Spawns. These creatures seem to have minds of their own, as they home in on targets and use their tentacles to crawl around the area, sometimes even up the walls. They have sphere shaped bodies, black tentacles and red eyes. They leave a trail of black, sticky fluid behind them. When in its second Rage mode, Crasolios unfurls its wings permanently and produces a very thick liquid from its back that coats its scales, hardening them and giving Crasolios increased resistance to attacks. However, its deadliest trait in its second Rage mode is that it moves twice as fast as it normally does. Attacks Crasolios, being Elder Dragons, are capable of extremely powerful attacks. One of its specialties is its wide range of massive AoE (Area of Effect) attacks which can devastate entire hunting parties. It also gains two new attacks in its second rage mode. Notes *If two Dark Spawns come into contact with each other, they will bond and form an even bigger Dark Spawn, which crawls slower, and will explode after 4 seconds of not coming into contact with anything. *Crasolios's wings and head can be broken, and its tail can be scarred, then severed when it is below 35% HP. *A Dark Spawn can come into contact with Crasolios itself. It will not explode however - it will latch on to either side of Crasolios's body permanently. **This Dark Spawn will explode if hit directly, by a hunter or by debris, or if Crasolios is staggered in a way that it falls on whichever side of its body the Dark Spawn is latched onto. Trivia *Crasolios is the only Elder Dragon that isn't weak to the Dragon Element. **In fact, Crasolios's armour '''resists '''the Dragon element by 3. ***Its weakness is instead to the new '''Light '''element. The element which Zerureusu and other ancient monsters may possess. *Hunters can fight Crasolios starting at HR 100. *Up to 3 hunting parties are allowed to fight Crasolios (See Monster Hunter Z for more information on this). *In its second Rage mode, a new music theme will play. Themes Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon